By Surprise
by Shi-koi
Summary: 4827 - SpannerTsuna - Oneshot - Lemon - Tsuna knows Spanner doesn't realise he's doing it, but one of these days he's going to snap. Oops, too late!


* * *

**Title: _By Surprise_**

Author: Shi-koi

Language: English

Rating: Hard R

Pairing: 4827, _aka_ SupaTsuna _aka_ SuperTuna _aka _SpannerTsuna (God I wish I knew what Spanner's first name was!)

Warnings: Er...explicit sex? Contains virgin!Tsuna. Bareback sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, nor do I make any kind of monetary profit from this story.

Summary/Notes: Done for the Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Kink!meme ( rebornmeme ) which can be found here: kink!meme list

The request and where you can find it:

--sighs-- I present to thee, more fail!fic. --bursts into tears--

I found I actually really like writing lemons, even if I have no talent for it. --lower lip wobbles and eyes tear up--

My inspiration for this story can be found:

Here: .com/art/KHR-Thirsty-Dirty-Lovely1-4827-81768011

and here: .com/art/KHR-chapter188-omake-82028458

God I adore uzausa's work on deviantART.

Spanner here: .com/art/tegaki-KHR-spanner-79852669

* * *

***-----***

* * *

He's not chained up or anything – which is good.

He's stuck with an obsessed Japaneseaholic and otaku who seemed to take every opportunity he could to get touchy-feely – which is bad.

No. Seriously.

What's worse is that it's as though the other man, Spanner, seemed to be completely oblivious about it all, and yeah, he wasn't really touching anywhere inappropriate, but still, it was driving him crazy!

Dammit, if Spanner held his arm and stroked it from his shoulder to his elbow whilst positioning it even one more time he'd -

...Dammit!

Tsuna's eye twitched as Spanner said something about perfecting his stance for the X-Burner and gently, if not slightly absently, repositioned Tsuna's legs, his hands trailing smoothly from his thighs to his calves and Tsuna felt himself snap.

Close enough.

His eye still twitching, Tsuna ground out, "Spanner-san...?"

"Hmmm?"

Both of Tsuna's hands shot out and firmly grasped a hold of Spanner's overall collar, a small part of his mind screaming in utter mortification as he quickly leant down and stumblingly forced a rather clumsy kiss on the older man's lips, before seeming to realise what he'd done and freezing a bare hair's width from Spanner's rather shocked looking face.

Then he fell backwards, crab-crawling away, words of horror and embarrassment tumbling from his mouth even as he tried to place the foreign taste still lingering on his own reddened lips.

Peach...?

"You...is that..._Oh_?" Spanner licked his lips and blinked slightly, before narrowing his eyes onto Tsuna's darkly blushing face. He stood up from his crouch and walked forward, ignoring Tsuna's cringe, stopping before the red-faced boy and crouching back down.

Then he smiled, his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing.

Tsuna gulped loudly. "S-S-S-Sppppannner-ssssannn..."

Spanner cocked his head to the side, his blond hair curling to the side as it normally did as he watched Tsuna's face colour impressively in an array of pinks and red. He raised his arms, and without warning, pushed the embarrassed brunette backwards sharply, making him fall onto his back with a startled yelp.

Then he scooted forward and knelt, with his knees on either side of Tsuna's slim hips, and hung over the smaller boy, leaning forward until their noses almost touched, his eyes uncharacteristically dark and unfathomable, his arms holding his position, braced on either side of Tsuna's head, boxing the younger male in.

"S-spanner-san...?" Tsuna whispered questioningly, his hands coming up but not touching the older male, hovering between their chests uncertainly.

Spanner bridged that last tiny bit of distance and captured Tsuna's lips in a soft, sweet, and very slow kiss, his tongue darting out to lick encouragingly at Tsuna's lips, before he suddenly shifted backwards, bodily lifting Tsuna up and onto his lap, his arms encircling the boy, still without breaking the kiss that he suddenly deepened.

His hands moved possessively into Tsuna's hair, gripping the soft spikes firmly, but not harshly, tilting his head to a better angle so he could reach deeper, taste more. He groaned when he felt Tsuna slowly and tentatively place his hands on his chest, and his nimble fingers almost teasingly try and get a good hold of the mans jumpsuit overalls.

"Tsuna..." Spanner drawled, in a seemingly lazy tone of voice, husky and full of promise. "Call me Spanner. No -san. Okay?"

Tsuna's breath hitched, and his eyes widened as his body virtually melted at Spanner's voice. Somehow, talking just made what they were doing all the more real. All the more erotic. The conscious brain superseding the subconscious and primal instincts which had initially driven him, driven them.

"Spanner...Spanner...Spanner..." Tsuna chanted his name like a prayer as the older man slipped Tsuna's overall down off his shoulders, tugging it down past his arms and letting it pool at Tsuna's waist, covering his erect flesh. He stripped off the t-shirt Tsuna wore in one swift movement, throwing it somewhere behind them.

Tsuna's hands gripped Spanner's shoulder's in a death-grip as shivers tingled down his spine and Spanner caressed the pale skin of his younger partner with slow, deft strokes. Over Tsuna's cheeks, still slightly rounded with youth, down his slim neck, over shoulders and arms with the promise of muscles barely burgeoning, and across a slender chest that was only slightly defined, down to a small waist and flat stomach that tensed with unconscious anticipation.

"God, Tsuna, my Tsuna..." Spanner whispered, burying his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck, licking and nipping the skin there until it bloomed a bright red, laving it afterwards with his tongue to soothe the slight sting.

"Spanner! Please..." Tsuna moaned lightly, his entire body feeling like it was going to burn up from the inside, his inner flames pulsing so strongly he felt like he could summon them forth from the sheer strength of his arousal. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

It was lava in his belly, streaming out to his limbs, filling them with warmth. He felt lethargic and impatient, all at once, the contradictory emotions warring inside him for supremacy.

Gasping, his head thrown back to allow Spanner greater access, Tsuna tried to gather his thoughts together from where they'd dissolved in a haze of unbefore known pleasure.

"Sweet, beautiful Tsuna..." his hands wandered down Tsuna's body, cupping the boy's hardened, straining flesh. He pulled Tsuna closer to him, and swallowed Tsuna's answering moan with his mouth, kissing him softly, gently, murmuring words of passion against his lips.

"Spanner, please, I need...I need..." Tsuna panted deeply, his stomach and chest feeling tight and tense. He reached out and tugged against Spanner's jumpsuit, growling impatiently as he tried to get the blond to strip it off, to allow him better access to the pale skin, barely touched by sunlight, that he knew hid beneath.

Spanner allowed him to strip him, smiling widely, his eyes darkened with passion as he shrugged his arms out of his sleeves, letting Tsuna dictate the pace they went at, allowing him the freedom to simply explore.

Tsuna's eyes widened as Spanner sat there, his t-shirt sloping to the side, his tattoo completely uncovered. Tsuna pulled at the t-shirt, yanking it off Spanner with all the impatience of youth, chucking it away and focusing with wide eyes and hands that shook nervously as he took in the pale skin and surprisingly defined muscles across the smooth plane of Spanner's chest.

He placed his hands in the center of all that inviting skin, splaying his fingers in just the right position to catch Spanner's racing heartbeat with his right hand. He leant down and tentatively licked at Spanner's collarbone, stopping with a gasp as Spanner let out a sudden breathy moan.

"God, Tsuna, don't stop..."

Tsuna leant forward again, licking that same spot before traveling upwards to Spanner's tattoo, licking the skin there lightly, playfully, tasting Spanner's skin and breathing in deeply, taking in the sweet scent that had eluded him so many time. Spanner smelled lightly of clean sweat and the oil he used on his creations, with the ever present undertone of sugar and sweets, especially the peach lollipops ones he preferred. It went to Tsuna's head, and he took one more deep, filling breath before leaning back, one hand coming up to tenderly brush the single blond curl to the side of Spanner's head.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted Spanner, wanted him so badly, but he didn't know what to do. There was a need, a desperate all-consuming need devouring him, and he knew he wanted Spanner to touch him. He wanted that pale flesh pressed against him, Spanner's arms around him, stroking him, touching him, exploring him...but he'd never been with anyone before, much less a man, and while he knew he craved _something_, he just wasn't sure of what that _something _was.

It was driving him crazy!

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably, his jumpsuit too tight against him. He pressed forward against Spanner, his hands sinking in the older mans' softly curling hair, seeking something more.

"Spanner, I need...I want..." Tsuna didn't know what to say, biting his lip hesitantly, even though he couldn't seem to stop his fingers from teasing, searching, touching.

Spanner stood suddenly, Tsuna squeaking in surprise, his legs wrapping around Spanner's waist in reflex. When Spanner leant forward, Tsuna let go, standing, blushing, before him, one hand grabbing hold of his own jumpsuit as it threatened to fall.

Tsuna watched with wide eyes as Spanner stripped off with ease, letting his clothes pool on his shoes on the floor, his erection jutting out from his body proudly. He stepped in close to Tsuna, with a soft, "Ssshhh, it's okay," as he reached for the teen, gently tugging his hand so Tsuna released the hold on the fabric he was gripping.

It dropped, and Tsuna suddenly felt a shot of panic rush through him, which was quickly quelled when Spanner lifted Tsuna's chin with one long finger and kissed him, oh-so tenderly, then deeper, until all Tsuna could think about was that hot, wet mouth and that talented tongue which searched every secret place inside his mouth, tasting him with such passion that every other thought fled from his head.

Tsuna found himself moving, hazily understanding he was being pulled and pushed as he felt the cold floor come in contact with his upper legs. Then Spanner stopped kissing him, and Tsuna's face flushed as he realised the blond was undressing him deftly, pulling down his boxers and his jumpsuit, tugging off his trainers and pushing the entire bundle off to the side.

Rational thought tried to surface, and Tsuna squeaked in embarrassment, trying to cover up his straining flesh with his hands, his face, ears and neck flushing a bright red at Spanner's suddenly knowing and vaguely amused expression.

"Don't hide...you're beautiful like this," Spanner said softly, his hands moving Tsuna's so they showed his erect flesh. His hand reached out and teasingly wiped of the small pearly bead from the top, licking it from his finger as Tsuna's breath suddenly stuttered and his body shuddered, a small mewl of need escaping from his lips.

Spanner knelt down before Tsuna, hovering over him, and he pushed Tsuna back until he had to rest his weight on his forearms. One hand was brought up and placed on Tsuna's chest where it lazily traced across his skin, over sensitive nipples, and down to the delicate juncture of his hip bones, where Spanner stopped.

Then all Tsuna knew was pleasure, indescribable, undeniable, unbelievable pleasure. He collapsed backwards, his legs spreading unconsciously as his hands scrabbled mindlessly against the cold floor when Spanner's mouth took him in to the root in one, swift movement. Heat consumed him when the blond man sucked lightly, his tongue swirling over his length and leaving trails of incandescent flames on his skin.

God! He never wanted this to end. How could anyone fight when they could be doing something like this, when they could be burning up, consumed by the pleasure they could create?

He felt a hand cup his balls, and he almost shrieked as the nerve endings there were suddenly and deftly stroked. Tsuna moaned, his eyes closing as he took in all the sensations he'd never experienced before. He felt tense all the way to his feet, his toes curling and his legs trembling, his arms collapsing against the floor as a new sensation raced through him, setting him aflame with a white-hot burning, sparks flared behind his eyes and Tsuna screamed, coming with such intensity that he cried hot, wet, tears, his body spasming as every last drop of his essence was coaxed from him.

Tsuna lay there panting, his vision white and blurred. Arms gathered him up, cradling his body like a child's as he slowly recovered, his limbs shaking and trembling with the aftermath of the most powerful bodily experience of his life, his Dying Will experiences notwithstanding.

Long, calloused fingers stroked his face, wiping his tears and brushing his hair from his face with the utmost gentility, sliding over his cheeks, which he knew must be red, and tenderly ghosting over his lips, soft words of endearment caressing his ears.

He heard a soft _clank_ and then a slippery hand slid down the cleft between his buttocks, one finger pressing insistently, although slowly against his opening. Tsuna gasped as his ring of muscle was breached, but he was too relaxed, too exhausted to fight or complain, and while it hurt, a throbbing, sort of burning hurt, he thought somehow that Spanner wouldn't do anything which would hurt him too badly and – _Oh!_

_That_ was _nice_.

No, that was _more_ than nice.

His breath hitched and his fingers curled, his legs spasming suddenly as he felt a powerful trill of beautiful pleasure race up his spine and spread outwards in a heady wave.

"..._Oh..._"

Tsuna felt Spanner grin against his neck, and a small kiss was placed just below his jaw.

"It'll get better, trust me," Spanner whispered, and Tsuna believed him.

He felt another finger slowly slide in beside the first, and Tsuna whimpered slightly, hiding his red face against Spanner's chest, to the musical sound of Spanner's soft laugh, and deeply drawn in breath as he shifted Tsuna a fraction and twisted his fingers. The burn sharpened then eased, and Spanner turned Tsuna so the brunette faced the blond, Tsuna's legs hanging over Spanner's hips, and his erection pressing against Tsuna's flaccid length, which was just barely trying to respond to the stimulation.

Spanner leant back and grabbed something, pouring something silky and oily against his fingers, down the cleft of Tsuna's buttocks, and then he thrust lightly and pulled them out, spreading the oil in and around his opening.

"Ready?" Spanner asked.

Tsuna nodded, having grasped Spanner's intentions.

Spanner lifted him and pressed the head of his erection against Tsuna's slick hole, lowering Tsuna gently, his arms trembling with the need and desire to simply thrust in to that tight, warm heat.

Tsuna gasped as the head of Spanner's erect flesh slipped past the tight outer ring of muscle, his opening burning as he was stretched wide. His fingers scrabbled against the skin of Spanner's shoulders, leaving thin red furrows as he was slowly but insistently filled until he held all of Spanner's length, and he was seated completely in Spanner's lap, so intimately and closely joined that not even a breath of air separated them.

Tsuna panted heavily, Spanner's soft litany of "_Oh God, Tsuna, oh God...so tight, so beautiful, oh God..." _echoing in his ears.

Then Spanner started moving him, lifting him a fraction and lowering him, slowly, gently, so frustratingly slow that Tsuna's head spun from the sheer amazing indescribable feeling of it all. He wrapped his arms around Spanner's neck, his lips, partially open as he panted, resting lightly against Spanner's skin.

An indistinct pressure rose inside Tsuna, spreading out from his stomach and his spine in nerve-tingling waves, filling his every muscle and pooling in his groin until he could feel himself start to respond again, hardening against Spanner's stomach, pearls of pre-come leaving small slick trails on Spanner's stomach and chest as Tsuna was continuously lifted and lowered, filled oh-so deeply with Spanner's flesh that it seemed that nothing else mattered except that incredible full feeling he'd never experienced before.

"Spanner, Spanner, please..." Tsuna whimpered, needing _something_ more, the pressure inside him building, but not peaking.

Spanner nipped at Tsuna's neck, suddenly moving them so Tsuna lay flat against the cool floor, his arms dropping away from Spanner's neck as the older man leant back, fingers gripping Tsuna's hips harshly, his hair falling in front of his lust-darkened eyes.

He raised himself high on his knees until Tsuna's lower half no longer rested against the floor, pulling himself out of Tsuna until only the head of his erection was still inside the teen, he tightened his hands until the skin beneath his fingers bruised, then drove himself in to the hilt, relishing the sudden gasp and the arch of Tsuna's back as the sensations overwhelmed him.

He set up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and pulling out in long, deep, thrusts, Tsuna's moans combining with his own uneven breaths and broken mumbles of Tsuna's name.

Tsuna felt that now describable and understandable pressure rise and explode inside him, similar to before, but somehow darker, effervescent and powerful, his entire body straining towards that one point, his senses only registering the feel of slick skin sliding against his own, pants of breath cool against feverish skin, small darts of pain from his hips and that pleasure, _oh God_, that wonderful pressure that felt so amazing, so unearthly...pounding in him, through him, every muscle trembling with the onset of release.

Tsuna's world washed white in a sudden explosive wave and a long, keening cry of completion was torn from his lips. He heard something similar, rougher, deeper from Spanner a few moments later, and then there was another body pressed fully against his own, and he never, ever, wanted to move.

He felt Spanner roll slightly and then gather him in his arms, his face nuzzling into Tsuna's spikes of hair, damp with sweat and tears. His entire body felt lax and _satisfied_ in a way he'd never felt before, although he was also hypersensitive to every inch of his own skin that Spanner's naked flesh touched.

His entire view of the world suddenly changed as he lay there, and Tsuna smiled.

* * *

**::**

Fin

**::**

* * *

_[Last edit: 21-05-09]_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
